Boys Over Flowers Narration
by thehistoryfreak13
Summary: This is where i write some scenes from the manga Hana Yori Dango in a characters point of view. I hope you like it:)


'I cant believe I left my books at the emergency exit, dammit,' I thought as I ran towards the emergency exit. It was already getting late and the sun had begun to set, which worried me some, as I didn't like being out late. The halls were empty and dark, without a sould in sight. The atmosphere was gloomy and creeped the hell out of me. I ran towards the doors and pulled the door open.

I directly looked on the floor to check, and there they were my textbooks from this morning. . . then I saw them, the feet. This caught me by surprise, because these were out of no where and they looked pretty expensive. I looked up to see none other than Tsukasa standing there leaning against the wall and looking up at me with a smirk. His eyes were cold and wild, so much that it gave me the chills. He had the same look on his face when he hurt that poor kid hours ago. I need to get away from him!

"Hey I didn't expect you would be here at this hour?" I asked. He didn't respond, but kept staring at me. I knew then that I needed to leave. I bent over and picked up my books in haste, and turned my back to him to leave.

"Just came to get these, bye." BAM. Out of no where he slammed his hand against the wall shutting my access to the door. He then put both of his hands at the wall using his arms to corner me there. The shock of his movement made me drop my things, but for the first time ever I was too scared of him to pick them back up.

I turned to face him finding his face inches from mine with surprise. He was looming over me, leaving a shadow. He wasn't smiling anymore, but looked the most angry I had ever seen him before.

"You think you can make a fool out me me, you bitch," he snarled at me, getting closer as he said that. I backed away from him trying to increase the distance between us, but I hit the blocked door, making myself trapped. What the hell did he want? Anger boiled in me. How dare he try to intimidate me?

"What are you talking about, take you filthy hands off me," I snarled at him, amking it clear that I didn;t want to be anywhere near him. He smiled, but it wasn't genuine. My eyes widened horrified. That crazy look in his eyes was frightening, I needed to get out of this fast. He kept smiling and didn't say a word to me in response. Then suddenly it dawned on me.

He wanted to get revenge on me! Did I push him over the edge? He probably wanted to hit me! Hell no, I thought. He won;t do it he wouldn't dare! Still I didn;t want to take me chances. With some bravado I narrowed my eyes and broke the silence.

"I'll call for help you know. When I start screaming you will be in trouble, so leave me be Tsukasa, " I said trembling slightly.

Tsukasa's smirked unpleasatly and started closing the little space between us. Why was he getting so damn close?

"I'd like to see you try," he sneared, putting his hand on my chin as if to stop me from looking away. "No one is gonna come running to help because no one has the guts to stand up to me." He got closer to intimidate me. "You see," he said confidently. "Even the teachers turn a blind eye. Now I'm going to teach you a lesson that you'll never forget."

I panicked and began yelling at him in frustration. "What the hell are you talking about?! I haven't done anything! Come one Tsukasa be reasonable what have I ever done to you! What have I-"

"YOU SHUT UP!" he roared lifting his fist as if to hit me. I flinched and closed my eyes.

BAM! I didn't feel any pain which puzzled me so I opened my eyes to see his fist nearly an inch from my face. It had hit the window of the door, cracking it and making him bleed. I was speechless, this wasn't like Tsukasa at all, what the hell was going on with him?

He removed his hand letting several shards of glass fall on the floor. He backed off but kept staring at my eyes. I was frozen. I couldn't move, I don't know if it was from the shock or from fear. he lifted his injured hand to his mouth and began licking the blood off his wound. I gasped and put my hands over my mouth. He was going to hurt me, and badly, that look in his eye was murderous, he only missed hitting me to send the message.

He saw the recognition in my eye and glared at me. "I think you know what this is about Tsukushi," he threatened. My eyes widened and I tried to find the door nob. i needed to get out of here!

"No!" I screamed. I threw my school books at him, making him distracted as I opened the door to make my escape. I knew i couldn't outrun him for long, so I began to yell at the top of my lungs for help. "HELP ME PLEASE SOMEBODY! SOMEONE HELP ME! HELP!" Of course there was no one as the halls were dark and silent except for the sounds of my footsteps and now his. . .

I could hear him running after me as well, but I didn't dare look back. He wasn't getting anywhere near me. I ran and ran, struggling to breath, as I couldn't let him catch up to me. It felt like I was going so slow and yet I knew that the school entrance was near. I descended down the stairs, moving as if my life depended on it.

At the last step though I lost my balance and as I ran I tripped and fell to the ground hard.

"Agh," I groaned, as I felt the toll of my fall. My knees hurt and I scraped my hands. It was then that I remembered where I was and I heard the footsteps slow. They were louder and slower than before. I turned, fearing at what I would see. Tsukasa was walking towards me with a mocking smile on his face.

Then he was right there looming over me, as I lay on the ground.

"Your the one in the wrong here, you brought this on yourself," he said, glaring at me.

I started to back away to get as far away as possible from him, as getting up wasn't possible now that he was this close

"Get the hell away from me, don't come any closer," I yelled at him. He frowned at me, as if he were frustrated. I backed away more and he took a step closer to me. I desperately kept backing up trying to get as far away. I tried to tell him again.

"NO STAY AWAY PLEASE!"

He didn't listen. Tsukasa knelt down and put his hands on my shoulders in a strong grip. He pushed me to the ground, pinning me there. I struggled trying to get away from his grip and yelling at him to leave me alone.

"NO STOP TSUKASA, LET ME GO! GET OFF ME! LET ME GO!" I continued to screamed, trying to push him away. My hands were pushing against his shoulders, but it did no good as he was too strong. He suddenly grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head. I gasped in surprise. I tried to get away from him, struggling from his grip as it was painful, but he was too strong. I tried wretching my wrists free of his grip, but he tightened his grip as I struggled.

"Tsukasa. . . stop you hurting me get off!" I pleaded, but he continued to glare at me. He was going to hurt me, I thought. I turned my dace and closed my eyes not wanting to he him hit me. I was shaking terribly in fear that I never felt before in my life. I could feel his hand lift my face to face him but I kept my eyes shut tight. I tried to move my face away from him, but he kept it in place.

Nothing happened which surprised me. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me with a frown on his face, but his eyes were different, they seemed sad. . .

It was then that Tsukasa decended his mouth onto mine closing his eyes. For a second I didn't move in shock what was he doing? I tried to wretch my face away but he kept it in place.

"Mmmmph mmmm!" I tried to shriek but only a whimper came out. He kept kissing me putting his tong in, which surprised me extremely. It was getting hard to breath and I needed him to stop. After a struggle I wretched one of my hands free and started to push his face away from mine. His eyes opened and he glared at me as if my hand were a fly he needed to slap. He stopped kissing me, and removed his hand from my face.

He grabbed my other wrist and pinned it down, leaving me utterly defensless, I tried pleading again.

"Tsukasa let me go, get the hell off-" he cut me off, putting his mouth on mine again. "Mmmmmm mmmmmmmph!" he kept kissing me, while keeping me roughly pinned down. Is this his revenge? Stealing my first kiss wasn't enough? His lips was gentle though, not demanding. He was tender, making me stop struggling in surprise. But it was only for an instant, and I wanted to go stop. I kept trying to writhe my wrists free but he had tightened his grip to not let me escape again. I pushed with all my strength but it didn't result in anything.

I opened my eyes and kept struggling against him, but he didn't seem to notice. Suddenly he stopped kissing me, allowing me to breathe. I gasped for air, not used to this kind of forcefulness. I had expected him to let me go but he didn't/ He put both of my wrists in his hand's grasp. He used his other hand to unbutton the top of my shirt, exposing my neck as a result. He had used his bleeding hand and didn't seem fazed bby how horrible it looked.

Tsukasa then started to kiss my neck, making me shriek a little in surprise. Tears began to blur my vision, a sob escaped from my throat. Why was he doing this to me?

"Agh," I gasped in surprise as Tsukasa kept kissing my neck. Heat was burning my face, I wanted him to stop terribly.

Suddenly I could hear Rui Hanazawa's voice in my head, asking me to join him. The tears began to swell even more, and I started to cry.

"Stop it!" I yelled in desperation. "Please Tsukasa stop now. Don't do anymore please," I whimpered. Tears were poring down my face in accelerating speed and I started to cry uncontrollably.

The pain on my wrists were gone, which meant Tsukasa let go of me. I shut my eyes and put my hands over my face, as I kept crying. I didn't want to cry in front of him, but I was so scared I just wanted to go home. I coninued to sob even harder making me cough a couple of times. Tears kept rolling down my face.

I could feel his hand on my head stroking it tenderly, which surprised me. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He looked sad and resigned. He took his other hand and wiped the teared from my face, saying nothing. I turned away scared he would do something sobbing even more.

"Tsukushi don't cry," he said. "I won't do anything anymore ok, so please don't cry."

I calmed down a little at that but didn't lift me face. He descended and kissed my forhead while putting his hand around my waist as if to hug me and comfort me. Then his hands disappeared and I could here him walking away. I dared not look up until i HEARD HIS FOOTSTEPS disappear, and when I did finally look up he was gone.


End file.
